Just one night
by Insanitys Plaything
Summary: What would happen if Hermione Granger let down her hair for just one night. Can just one night create concequences for a life time?
1. One month late

Setting post war, year seven

Hermione Granger of number 19 Winhester Lane, was no ordinary girl. Not only did she exhibit exemplary tooth and gum hygiene, she was a witch. But not just any witch mind, the top witch in her year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and prime candidate for Head Girl.

However homework and head-girlship was at the back of her mind today, as she poured over pages desperately hoping to find an answer that would set her at ease. Skimming through Malign Magical Maladies and Witch Womanly Woes, did nothing to diminish her fears. In fact, they all but confirmed what she had been hoping against.

Hermione was never what you would call a wild witch. Yes she had been through her fair share of adventures, however she had always been the logical, advice giving, sensible one. Pushing herself to excel in all areas of academia from a young age onwards, she gave herself over to the pleasures of the pursuit of knowledge. Her mind combated between asking herself how on earth had she gotten herself into this perilous predicament, and trying to convince herself that she was wrong, and there was a logical explanation for all this that she was just missing.

After all, the impending school year imposed many worries on those taking their NEWT level exams, those right there were enough reason right there to send her emotions awry. Or what about her anxiety over not knowing weather or not she had been chosen for head girl or not… and of course her recent break up with Ronald Wesley. That was enough stress for anyone to deal with, and certainly enough to explain her recent crying jags and bouts of irrational behavior.

Not to mention the reason for her extreme exhaustion. She had been pushing herself for six long years emotionally and mentally. She was bound to crash sometime. Being top student, founder and organizer of S.P.E.W, participating actively in the war against He-who-had-been-vanquished, and volunteering in the muggle world every summer left little time for sleep. She shouldn't be worried about her inability to stay awake, she should give into it and stop pushing herself so hard. Just because she was tired didn't mean there was anything going on…

Perhaps the combination of stress and lack of sleep had caused her to succumb to the flu. That's all it was really, a stomach bug that should be gone in a week. The feelings of nausea and pain in her abdomen was temporary. Her parents were right. A little bit of medicine would set her right again.

And the heat! Maybe she was a little feverish. Or a lot feverish. The high temperatures this summer combined with flu symptoms certainly explained why she was sweating buckets and laying around miserably in her knickers all day.

So what about the pain and tenderness in her breasts? It was another growth spurt. She had experienced them before and just because this one was extra bad didn't mean anything. She thought she should probably ask her mother to go with her to Woolworths to pick her up some new bras.

Then the slight weight gain, well it was in her hips and breasts wasn't it? That was normal for a girl her age. She should just lay off the crisps and fizzy drinks and that problem would right itself in time.

But all the self justifications and excuses in the world couldn't magic away the fact, that Hermione Granger, future Head Girl of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, daughter of two muggle dentists, best friend of Harry Potter and ex-girlfriend of Ronald Wesley, was a month late on her period.


	2. At the medi clinic

Chapter Two

Hermione silently sat on a clean bed in the medi clinic in the town by her parents house. The pristine surfaces and orderly manner of the office had done nothing to set her mind at ease, infact it was making her increasingly agitated. She began to feel that she didn't deserve to be in such a clean orderly place, and that the doctor would come in and chuck her out onto the street.

What if I am pregnant. That's so dirty, what will happen to me, such a disgrace, I'll be packed up and sent out of my house, oh what have I done, how dare I allow myself to get in this situation, I don't get pregnant. Im Hermione FUCKING Granger! How does the head girl get pregnant. Pregnant..

A short stout doctor with sparse hair and swimmy eyes walked in and grabbed her chart off the door.

"Hermione Granger?" he asked

" Actually its Her-my-oh-nee" Hermione replied, then immediately wondered why she had bothered to correct him.

"Well Hermione" he said, pronouncing it correctly this time with a smile, "Your suspicions were correct, you are pregnant"

Hermione felt dizzy. The room swam in front of her eyes and her palms began to sweat profusely. She felt as if she was watching the scene in front of her, out of body, as a spectator to this hilarious scene. Hermione Granger, top of her year in every class, Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger, stickler for every rule, Hermione Granger, future head girl of the most prestigious wizarding school in England.

Hermione Granger. Pregnant. That would give Malfoy something to laugh about.

"Miss Granger? Are you alright"

"Oh what..sorry?"

" I asked if you would like to take steps to terminate the pregnancy?"

"Terminate?"

"Yes. Would you like me to make you a referral to an abortion clinic?"

"Oh..no.. no thank you, Im going to continue the pregnancy."

The doctor looked shocked for a second, and then smiled, his swimy eyes disappearing into his fleshy checks.

"Well then Hermione, congradulations, and good luck in this next big adventure.

She barely noticed the knowing smiles of the giggly receptionists as they wrote down information on contacting an OBGYN, or the eye rolling of the elderly lady in the waiting room. Her breathing was coming harsh and fast and she didn't think she could make it out the door, let alone back home. She collapsed against the wall outside the clinic and pulled from her purse a pack of cigarettes, her secret vice that she rarely now fell back on in times of stress. She light up quickly, and dragged in the intoxicating smoke, as the first tears splashed her cheeks. Slumping down till she was sitting against the glass window of the medi clinic she debated the merits of running in front of a truck on her walk home.


	3. Making The Call

I know I have some problems with tenses, try and bare with me, I try to make it as coherent as possible This chapter was going to be longer however im falling asleep and I figured people would rather have half a chapter then none at all!

Chapter Three

The august heat beat down, as Hermione walked slowly down the sidewalk. It had been easy to deny her pregnancy until this morning. This morning when she had gone to her very first prenatal exam and had heard something truly miraculous.

Phoning up the woman's hospital in secret and making an appointment had been nerve racking. She had dialed the number once, then quickly slammed down the phone, tears threatening to spill over. She took a few calming breaths, then dialed again, her fingers shaking.

"Woman's Hospital, would you like to make or change an appointment?"

Hermione shuddered, she couldn't believe she was making this phone call.

"Hello? Woman's Hospital, would you like to make or change an appointment?"

"Uhm.. hello. I.. I don't know what I want to do. I just.. Im pregnant, I don't know what Im supposed to do."

There was a pause on the other line, and Hermione started thinking this was all a mistake. She shouldn't have phoned. An illogical voice in her head was telling her that if she ignored the fact that she was pregnant, that it would go away.

"Im sorry. I just don't know what to do."

"Well dear, the first step would be to come in to have an appointment. How far along are you?"

"Uhm.. I don't know."

"Okay well then what is your name?"

"I … I don't want anyone to know."

The woman chuckled, and Hermione thought that was horribly unfair of her. She didn't want anyone to know. Not her friends, most definitely not her parents.

"Well dear they are going to find out eventually, you are going to get bigger. But they wont find out from us, its breaking the law to tell anyone anything about your medical history or anything you tell us, unless you give your doctor permission too."

Hermione didn't know that, and was rather relieved. She didn't think the same law applied in the magical world, people were always in and out of the hospital wing, and somehow everyone always found out what was going on with Harry.

"Well then..uhm Im Hermione Granger."

"Well Hermione Granger, we will see you tomorrow at 9am."

"oh.. so soon?"

"Yes, your lucky someone cancled. Its best for you to be seen right aways. There are vitamins to take and things you need to know. I will book you down for an ultrasound, they will be able to tell you how far along you are. And dear? Don't worry, it will all turn out okay."

Hermione's head was spinning, this was all happening so fast. She wrote down the time of the appointment, thanked the kind receptionist, and hung up the phone.

After a night of tossing and turning, Hermione gave up sleeping at seven am and decided she might as well get ready for her appointment. The nausea that had accompanied her for the past month or so was slowly subsiding and her appetite had increased ten fold. She dressed nicely, maybe if they thought she was older then they wouldn't treat her how she felt. Like trash. Disgusting pregnant teenage trash. She brushed her hair with studied concentration, pulling it back into a neat bun and donned a baggy shirt, hiding her stomach. She hadn't begun to show yet, but she was sure the world could tell just by looking at her. Her stomach began to grumble so she headed downstairs, ready to eat just about anything in the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later she was out the door, walking towards the woman's hospital. She had been so hungry, but the minute she tried to eat the nausea came back and she hadn't been able to force down more then a couple of bites. Her mom asked her where she was going and was satisfied with a simple shout of "Library".

She had checked into the hospital with little fuss, and sat nervously until a nurse called her into the bathroom. There she was weighed, and then told to urinate in a cup. When she explained that she already knew she was pregnant, the nurse chuckled.

"You will be doing this every time you come in" the nurse explained. " You will dip this stick into your pee and then match the colors to this," she held up a bottle with color charts, "bottle and mark down weather you are negative or not for protein and glucose. Just mark it down on this chart of yours…and after your ultrasound today you will be able to write down beside your results how far along you are."

"Oh."

Hermione started thinking this pregnancy thing would be more complicated then she previously thought. Apparently there was more to it then getting fat and sick and having a horrible child birth.


End file.
